In making tests on urine samples, it is necessary to collect a sample which is free of any contaminants. It is therefore desirable to collect the sample from midstream so that the urethra and other areas of the urinary tract can be flushed out by the initial stream. Because it is difficult or in some cases impossible for the patient to interrupt the stream so as to pass part of the stream before collecting the sample, it is desirable to have a urine collection device which automatically diverts a portion of the midstream into a specimen container for analysis without interruption of the stream by the patient. One such collection device is described in my copending application Ser. No. 363,383, filed May 24, 1973. However, there is a need for an inexpensive specimen collector which automatically collects a midstream sample and that is convenient to use and can be easily sterilized.